Legacy: Extras & Outtakes
by AutumnDreamer
Summary: Little extras and outtakes that revolve around my Twilight fan fiction Legacy, but don't necessarily need to be in the story itself. You do need to read Legacy to understand what's going on.
1. The Cullen's Ski Cabin Sex Talk

**A/N: **I was laughing while typing up most of this. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Drink/Food Warning:** Do not consume anything while reading the following chapter. I do not want to be sued for a new monitor or your death upon choking.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Cullen's Ski Cabin Sex Talk**

Legacy-verse: Fits in with Chapter 16: Changes

**Emmett POV  
**Location: The ski cabin, after Jasper and Alice get back from the Lodge.

"You're coming with me," Alice said. Roughly grabbing my hand, she attempted to drag me through the living room and to the door of the den. Once my parents granted us admittance, my stomach rumbled nervously.

The conversation with my parents about letting Rose and Jasper stay with us went well but ended up being embarrassing to say the least. By the end of it, I wanted to go out in the middle of the blizzard and dig a grave for myself. A very, very, very, deep grave.

"We've known Rose and Jasper all their lives. If they feel uncomfortable in their own home and their parents won't give everyone a hard time, we're both fine with them staying with us," Mom said, smiling at Dad. "Right, honey?"

"Absolutely, but we have to set some ground rules for the four of you," Dad said.

I had a feeling this wasn't going to be good. "Ground rules?"

"Alice, you and Jasper have been dating for three years now," he said.

"Dad," she said. "I'm on the pill, in case you forgot."

"I did not need to know that about you," I said.

Mom looked at me disapprovingly. "Your sister is taking care of herself."

"That is fine and dandy, but I'm her brother and that bit is just T.M.I." They both looked confused by my words. "Too much information. I do not need to know those details about my little sister."

Alice turned around to face me. "I'm on the pill! I'm on the pill!" she taunted me.

"Shut it, pip squeak."

"The pill is more than just birth control, son," Dad said. "It can also help women that experience very painful menstrual cycles."

Alice smiled and I knew she was enjoyed torturing me. "Yeah, I don't have to have my period as often and be in so much pain. I used to experience _horrible_ cramps!"

"Alice," I started. "There are some things that I do not need to know about you. How your ride on the Crimson Tide treats you is one of those many things.

"Now, Emmett, we can tell that something is going on between you and Rose," Mom said. "And we want to make sure that you treat her with respect."

"I am! I will!" Did my own mother think I was a caveman or something?

"When a man loves a woman…" Dad started, but I had to stop him.

"I had sex ed in school. I'm covered, thank you," I told him.

Alice giggled. "Go on, Dad. You never know, we could both learn something from you."

Our father blushed at Alice's words while Mom turned her head and laughed. "I want to make sure you're prepared," Dad said. "Emmett, you need to make sure to use a condom."

I held up my hands in front of me. Why were they even thinking this way about me? Did they think I was a sexual deviant? Rose and I just became a couple like, twenty five minutes ago! Did they think I was going to drag her into my bedroom and ravage her? This horrible conversation had to end about two minutes ago. "I know, I know!"

"If you're too embarrassed to go to the store to buy prophylactics, you need to tell me."

I wanted to die, ten times over.

"Now, I wanted to talk to you about sexually transmitted diseases or STD's as they're known."

"Learned about 'em in sex ed. They're nasty little buggers and you don't want 'em. They're the unfortunate gift that keeps on giving. Next!"

"Emmett, when you make love to a woman for the first time…" At this point, his voice trailed off and I'm sure that my eyes glazed over. I could not believe that my father was saying these things to me. I covered my ears with my hands and hummed loudly. Was it my parents' mission in life to traumatize me? I felt like falling to the floor in the fetal position and sucking my thumb. I had to stop this before I ended up in a psych ward in a straight jacket.

"Oh, please, for the love of God, stop it!" I said, removing my hands from my ears. My parents looked at me like I was crazy. Alice turned around and laughed hysterically. "I am not having sex yet, okay? Are you happy with that little bit of info? If and when I do with Rose or anyone else, I will make sure to use a condom. If the girl is on the pill, then that's even better and I will treat her with the utmost respect. Are we through? Please?"

Dad blinked at me. "I wanted to talk to you about oral sex."

"I wanted to talk with you about some things in regards to Jasper," Alice said smiling.

"Oh, God." I wanted to die, twenty times over. "Strike me dead, now, please."

"Emmett," Mom said. "Stop taking the Lord's name in vain."

"Oh, Lord."

"Same thing, doofus," Alice informed me.

"I want to set up the guest room as a room for Jasper and Rosalie," Mom started. "Although, I doubt that they'll end up sleeping in it very often."

The thought of Rose sneaking into my bedroom excited and thrilled me to no end. I hadn't even been thinking about that until Mom mentioned it.

Dad cleared his throat and spoke. "Please keep all noises to a manageable level."

"Oh, please for the love of everything that is holy on this earth, let this conversation be over!" I begged. Knowing my luck, they'd start in telling us about their sex life. I'd be catatonic for the rest of my life.

Mom and Dad looked at each other. "Okay, I think we've covered everything," Dad said.

"Thank you, Jesus."

Dad laughed. "You're welcome."

I quickly headed toward the door to deliver the good news to Rose and Jasper when I heard Mom laughing. "It's so funny when you get him riled up. You have a natural talent, honey."

"I heard that!" In the doorway of the den I turned around and spoke to my parents. "Thanks, Mom, Dad, for the _lovely_ conversation."

Alice zoomed past me and out into the living room. She practically launched herself into Jasper's arms. I caught Rose's eyes on me, and I wished that one day she'd launch herself at me like that.

* * *

**A/N:** You know what to do!


	2. Shiver

**A/N: **This was the first extra that I actually thought of and inspired me to write the first one.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Shiver**

Legacy-verse: Fits in with Chapter 16: Changes

**Alice POV  
**Location: Flashback voice over, location not important

Rose once asked how I knew that Jasper was "the one" for me. I'm sure she thought I was insane when I told her that he made me tingle after he kissed me for the first time. I had a crush on Jasper and wanted him to notice me. He was fourteen and best friends with Emmett. Why would he want to date the younger sister of his best friend?

One day, my wish came true, and Jasper asked me on a date. The date itself went great, and we had a fun time together. At the end of the night, I was hoping he'd ask me out again. It was that awkward time of the date when you say good night. Jasper wasn't sure if and where he should kiss me. He decided to give me a quick peck on the cheek. He didn't know that at that moment that I was going to turn my head, and his lips collided with mine.

During those few seconds something very important happened. Jasper made me tingle. It was a feeling that started out in my lips and traveled throughout my entire body. I knew, without a doubt, that Jasper was the one for me. He was my soul mate. Jasper felt it too, I know he did. He became all flustered, but he asked me out again right then and there.

For me, it was a tingle that electrocuted my entire body. It let me know that I had found who I was supposed to be with. I had lucked out at such a young age and didn't need to look any further.

**Rose POV  
**Location: In Emmett's bedroom at the ski cabin.

Secretly, I had always thought Alice and her theories and predictions were a little out there. I had thought her so-called psychic abilities were a bunch of horse manure. I never took much stock in what she said when she spoke about the future. Coincidently, a few things that she'd mention would come true. That's all I thought it was—coincidence.

Now, lying in Emmett's arms, I was thinking differently. Alice described her feeling as a tingle. Jasper had kissed her when she was thirteen and she had a tingle and Alice had known she had found her soul mate.

I didn't have a tingle. For me, it was different, but still very similar. I quietly knocked on Emmett's door and he answered wearing only a pair of pajama bottoms. If I had socks on, he would have knocked 'em right off of me. I wanted to be close to him that night, and I knew he wouldn't take advantage of me. We got into the big king size bed in his room, and he reached out for me. We were on our sides, facing one another, and he was running his hand up and down my back. Emmett leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my temple. Then it happened.

I shivered.

It traveled throughout my body until it reached my toes and made them curl. It didn't happen earlier when he had kissed me in the living room. Thinking I was cold, Emmett pulled the covers up around us more. I wasn't cold; at least, I didn't think I was.

"Do that again?" I asked cautiously.

Emmett seemed slightly confused. "What?"

"Kiss me again like you just did."

This time he cupped my cheek with one of his huge, warm hands and placed his lips against the skin at my temple. It happened again.

I shivered.

"Are you okay, Rosie?"

"Never been better," I whispered.

Damn you, Mary Alice.

After a few minutes, I could tell by his breathing pattern that Emmett had fallen asleep. Shifting slightly, my gaze rested on his handsome face and the slight smile on his lips. In his sleep, his arm squeezed gently around my waist.

I snuggled in close to Emmett, feeling the length of his hard, muscular body against mine. This is what I had wanted. This is what I had needed. It was a feeling of contentment that only Emmett seemed to bring to me.

When I was with Emmett, I felt safe, secure, and loved. He was my protector, my savior—always rescuing me from myself and my life. Those feelings that I craved, they had seemed like such a far away concept for so long. Now, I knew exactly how Alice felt about my brother.

Emmett is what I had always needed. I knew that now because when he kissed me, I shivered.


	3. That Damned Kid

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I don't own Twilight. Well, I own a copy of it.

**A/N:** I thought it'd be cute to see what Charlie really thought of Edward.

* * *

**Timeline:** Charlie's view and thoughts during the kitchen scene in Chapter 21: Surviving Life, Legalities & Charlie.

**Chapter 3: That Damned Kid**

As soon as I walked through the front door I knew I was in for it. I was going to have a big damned headache from that damned kid. Of all the boys in Forks, Bella had to pick Edward. It wasn't like he was a criminal. My men and I never had to haul him into the station for some stupid teenage prank. I heard he was a good student, and he actually seemed intelligent.

There was just something about him. He made my head hurt.

The two of them had been up to something—that much I knew. Bella's one leg was thrown haphazardly over Edward's lap, and his hair was all over the place. Wait, his hair was always all over the place. I don't think the kid knows how to use a comb.

One of them had been sitting on the remote, and it caused the television to recklessly switch channels on its own. I was relieved that it wasn't going on the fritz because, quite frankly, I had other things I needed to spend my income on. Bella took the blame for sitting on the remote and made a self-deprecating comment about her body. I hated when she did that to herself, and evidently Edward did too because he insisted on correcting her and I lost it.

Edward was only trying to convince Bella that her butt wasn't some large appendage that she should be ashamed of, but I overreacted like I usually do. I sent Bella downstairs to the basement to fold her laundry and directed Edward to the kitchen. We needed to have a little talk.

"It's been lovely knowing you, Bella!" Edward said while making his way to the kitchen.

Bella yelled at me before she headed downstairs. "Charlie, don't be too much of an ass, _please_!"

"Ask Carlisle and Esme to bury me near a tree!" Edward yelled to Bella.

Hello, Mr. Melodramatic.

I gestured for Edward to sit down, and I did the same. "What are you intentions toward my daughter?" I asked.

"Huh?" For a smart kid, his response was pretty stupid.

"I am trying to look out for Bella's best interests, even if she doesn't appreciate it," I explained. "I don't want to see Bella heartbroken by some stupid teenage boy who follows his hormones, talks her into something, and then brags to the entire school about it."

I could see it now. Edward convinces Bella to sleep with him and then brags to the entire school. It was so clichéd and over done on those glitzy, glamorous shows geared toward teenagers, but I knew that shit really happened. I didn't want to see it happen to Bella.

"We're not having sex, if that's what you think," he replied. I was a little taken back by his admission.

"Where did she sleep last night at your house?"

"Do you any guns here in the house?"

"Shot gun in my bedroom upstairs," I said and tried not to laugh. I left out the fact that my service revolver was hanging in the hallway. What he didn't know… well, that would be my advantage.

"Shit."

"I'll give you a warning and a two minute head start," I said with an uneven smile. Edward wouldn't get far without a car, and I knew he didn't have a cell phone. I could track him right back to the Cullens.

"Bella slept in my bed, with me," he cleared his throat. "I told you, we're not having sex," he added again rather quickly.

"Fooling around?" _Oh, please don't give me in depth details!_

"Depends on your definition of fooling around. There was kissing, some minor groping, and yes, damn it, my hands have been on Bella's butt. It's nice, but for some reason she thinks her butt and her thighs are too big, which is insane."

He was rambling, and I really didn't want to hear what Edward thought of my daughter's body parts. I fought the urge to run and fetch my revolver.

"Look, Charlie, Bella told me what happened when she was five."

That surprised me. I had expected that she'd tell Edward what happened eventually but not this soon. Bella didn't like to talk about what happened. "She did?"

Edward commended me for raising Bella and giving her a "safe environment" but questioned Renee's behavior. There wasn't a day that I didn't question it myself. I never understood why Renee believed that creep Phil over her own flesh and blood.

"I don't want to see Bella hurt," I said. Edward wasn't the one who woke up in the middle of the night with a crying five-year old, seven-year old, ten-year old, twelve-year old, and fourteen-year old at his bedside. No, that was me who was woken up by Bella's crying or screaming. It was hard to comfort her when she was paranoid about a man's advances toward her.

"I get that, really I do. We had a talk and I told her that if I did something that made her feel uncomfortable that she needed to tell me. She shouldn't keep it bottled up and hide it from me."

I didn't expect Edward to be so understanding to Bella's situation. However, the fact that the topic came up in the first place made me wonder what the hell the two of them had been up to. "That's admirable of you."

"She shouldn't have to deal with it on her own."

I stared out the window for a few seconds. Most boys Edward's age weren't so considerate toward their girlfriends. I wondered how many girls he had dated in the past. "How many girlfriends have you had before Bella?"

"None. We were never in one place long enough for me to make friends."

"So, why Bella?"

"Actually, she pursued me at first and I tried to, um, decline her advances," I said. "I got to know her as a friend. Bella's a great girl, she's smart and beautiful. I like that I can actually have an intelligent conversation with her. She's not an empty-headed girl." Skepticism was written all over his face. "I'm not one of those guys that are out to hurt a girl on purpose, and I don't want to hurt Bella. And whatever we might or might not end up doing… you know, in _that_ sense, will be because she wants to and not because I pushed her into something, ya know?"

I wasn't going to tell Edward, but I liked the fact that he mentioned that Bella was smart. A lot of boys didn't like smart girls. They wanted them to be some dumb bubble gum popping airheads, and that wasn't Bella in the slightest. "You're too damn honest for your own good," I said with a shake of my head.

"Um, thank you?"

I confused him. Good. I needed to keep him on his toes! "I want Bella to be happy, even if a sarcastic, smart mouthed boy is the one that does it for her."

"Aw, shucks, Charlie," he smiled at me. "Now can we be best buds?"

"Don't press it, kid," I said. "Remember, I own a shot gun that's right upstairs. I'm older and can easily forget that I gave you a two minute warning."

"Oh, you wouldn't do that to Bella! You wouldn't do that to your best bud!"

"So now you're suddenly a wheelchair-bound Native American?"

"Say what?"

"Billy is my best friend," I explained. "You… you are someone I have to put up with because of Bella."

"I'll make you love me, but not in the biblical sense."

"That's good, because I prefer the female persuasion," I said, trying not to laugh again. That damned kid.

"Speaking of females, you're way too uptight, Charlie! What's going on with you and Sue? Maybe you need to get horizontal between the sheets, ease up on some of that tension from work and stuff."

I couldn't believe he just went there. There was no doubt that he and Emmett were related—both of them lacked a filter on their mouths. "Speak before you think" must have been the Cullen creed.

"Bella!" I yelled toward the stairs. "Get up here before I _do_ kill him!"

I pretended to go and watch the TV while they were on the front porch. Wanting to see what they were up to, I quietly snuck over to the door and carefully glanced out the window next to it. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't even notice me.

"You do realize that your lovely ass almost got me killed?" I heard Edward ask Bella, and I shook my head and went back to the couch.

That damned kid.

He made Bella happy. I liked him for that fact alone. He also made my head hurt, but he also made me laugh.

There was no way in hell I was going to admit that to Edward.


	4. A Mother's Love Never Give Up

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or Dawn.

**A/N:** This chapter exists because of _AnjieNet_ who bought me during the **Fandom Gives Back** auction last fall. Thanks to _Lee723_ for her input and pre-reading and my beta,_ Bridget _for being awesome.

**Warning:** I cried in places when typing this up. Lee723 cried while reading this. Yeah, keep some tissues next to you just in case.

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Mother's Love (Never Give Up) **

_Legacy-verse:_ Esme's feelings surrounding Edward up to and including Chapter 35.

**Esme POV**

_Location:_ N/A - Recap-type

Over the years, if anyone had asked me if I thought I'd ever see my son again, I didn't know what I would've said. I could've played dumb and pointed to Emmett and said, "He's right there." That would've been the easiest thing to do. The least painful option.

The day that Anthony was taken from us was the worst day of my entire life. I remember screaming. And tears. So many tears. There are things I didn't remember, but the screaming and tears were etched into my memory because they escaped from within me.

Honestly, I didn't know how I moved forward. Years later, Carlisle told me that there were times when I was like a zombie. The first few weeks I hardly ate and had to be forced when I did. I didn't want to go on. Carlisle would encourage me to spend time with Emmett. He claimed that Emmett missed me, and Emmett probably did. But I couldn't. I couldn't go and be a mother to my oldest son because my second born had been stolen from me.

The days slowly turned into weeks. The weeks turned into months. We had begged and pleaded with the public. We offered a reward for any tips that would lead to the safe return of our son.

Time continued to pass—painfully slow. I stared at the phone. I'd examine every piece of mail. I was waiting for someone to contact us and demand a ransom. I would've given anything and everything I had to have my son returned to me.

No one ever came forward.

Something deep inside me couldn't give up. Carlisle seemed to have forgotten Anthony, but I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried, I could not let go. Resentful over his ability to move on, I confronted my husband over his lack of emotion over our loss. He broke down in tears, confessing that he didn't know what else to do but to try to go on with our lives as if nothing had happened. He hurt too, but because of his upbringing, he didn't know how to properly express himself.

There were too many memories in California. Not being able to deal with it all every day, we moved to Washington. I was livid when I found out Carlisle's previous girlfriend had something to do with our move. We met and talked, and I realized she wasn't out to steal Carlisle or to hurt me. She had merely expressed her sympathies to Carlisle over our loss and during their conversation he asked where she was presently living. Needing a good change in our lives, Carlisle moved us without mentioning Bridget. Even after all these years, I never truly felt comfortable around her and avoided her presence. Looking back, I partially regret my decision because the move to Forks was needed and we fell in love with the area.

I was shocked and distraught when I found out I was pregnant with Alice. Not knowing if I was ready to have another baby, I panicked. Carlisle found me in our bedroom, once again crying hysterically. At first he thought I was crying over Anthony. Once I had calmed down enough to speak clearly, I had the hard task of explaining to Carlisle that I was pregnant. It seemed as if he completely understood my fears.

I had hardly been a mother to Emmett. How could I bear and raise another child? Although there had been no move to harm or steal my oldest son, would someone try to take away another child of mine?

Paranoid, Carlisle hired bodyguards to protect me and my children. I refocused my attention to my pregnancy and Emmett. Once Alice was born, the bodyguards stayed to protect all of us. I was jumpy and nervous, anxious over Emmett and Alice's whereabouts every single second of every single day.

When Alice was a year old, Carlisle informed me that he no longer felt the body guards were needed and dismissed them. Later on I learned the truth—the guards had stayed on for another year but hung back more and stayed in the shadows.

Over the years, it seemed to get easier for Carlisle to forget, but I still couldn't. Every time I went up to the third floor and saw the room I kept reserved for him, I'd stare at the door. My feet were heavy like lead, unmoving. Eventually I'd go sit on his bed and cry for my loss. After my tears were spilled, I'd go and wash my face and try to be a mother to the two children I did have.

Every time I saw Emmett and Jasper playing together, it'd remind me that Emmett should've been playing with his brother, too. When Emmett and Alice argued, I questioned what Anthony would have done. Would he have sided with his Emmett and ganged up on his sister? Or would he have stood up to his brother to protect Alice?

I couldn't stop keeping a room for Anthony, nor could I agree to tell Emmett and Alice about their long-lost sibling. All they knew was that the room was off limits. No one ever used it, not even guests, but I kept it clean, decorated, and ready to be used at a moment's notice.

I was intrigued when Emmett brought a new friend home at the end of September. Emmett was a good, kind, and caring young adult, but besides Jasper and Rose, he didn't have many friends. He had confessed to me that most of the kids at Forks High were either scared, in awe, or jealous of him. Emmett didn't know who to trust, so he barely let anyone in. The few kids he had tried to be friends with in the past had either wanted something from him or sought the prestige of being friends with a wealthy person.

Edward seemed different from the other kids he had brought home before. From his clothing alone you could tell that he was poor. At first I was concerned. Did Edward seek Emmett out because of his money? Or did Emmett find Edward to be genuine? Edward and his family also moved a lot. Fifteen states in seventeen years was an extreme amount by any means. Neither of his parents were in the military, so their constant moving confused and perplexed me. Why anyone would put their child through that was beyond me.

I unknowingly found myself drawn to Edward. It worried me at first, but it wasn't a sexual attraction. I didn't know what it was, but when he was at the house I always needed to get a good look at him. I wanted to know that he was okay. I wanted to make sure he went home with a full stomach, happy, his homework done, and ready to get a good night's rest to deal with the next day.

I tried to stay away, but I couldn't. I'd peek around corners. I'd steal glances. I was sure I looked like a fool.

Not only was I drawn to Edward, but he seemed so familiar to me. From his hair color to his eyes, from his smile to his laugh. There was something about Edward that pulled at me.

Emmett and Alice wanted to help their new friend, but he seemed to be uncomfortable and shy at their actions. He begrudgingly accepted Jasper's hand-me-downs rather than new clothes after Alice bought him one shirt. He found a job at the Thriftway, working a few hours a week doing whatever tasks that needed to be done. I met his mother, Liz, at the Thriftway, where she also worked. There was something so familiar about her, like I had met her before, but they had never been to Washington. I tried to push the crazy thoughts from my mind or I was sure I would go insane.

On Halloween night, Alice yelled out Edward's full name. It was then that it all clicked for me. It was no wonder I had felt such a connection to him—he was my long-lost son! I had tried to explain everything to Carlisle—including how I was sure now that Liz had worked for his mother, but he tried to use logic to explain the situation. That night, Edward slept over, and the next morning he cut himself in the kitchen. I was surprised to learn that Carlisle had taken the paper towel that contained Edward's blood to be tested.

We waited. It felt like an eternity. In actuality, we were lucky to know people because the tests had been sped up. It didn't stop me from jumping nervously every time the phone rang. Would the lab call the house with the results? Or would they remember to contact Carlisle at work?

One day Carlisle came home and ushered me upstairs. I had been running errands all day long and was in the midst of cleaning the house. The one moment in weeks when my mind hadn't been on Edward and I had been able to relax had been broken. At first I was upset, but then I caught the look on Carlisle's face. I shut up and continued to follow him upstairs to our room.

I hurried inside, and Carlisle closed the door behind us. "You were right," he said, his eyes bright with happiness. "Edward is Anthony. He's our son."

I clung to my husband and cried out of pure joy. My heart was bursting and all I wanted to do was to run over to the Masens' house and take my child back. I wanted to tear him away from them like they had done to me so many years ago.

Carlisle calmed me and explained that there were legal matters that had to be dealt with. Someone would be watching the Masens to make sure they didn't try to leave in the middle of the night with Edward. We had to secure emergency custody of Edward in case anyone came forward to fight us.

I had to do the one thing that I didn't want to do. I had to wait to claim my son.

No one would've understood how hard it was for me to write on the tablecloth at Thanksgiving. I was tempted not to even put the cloth down, but it was a tradition and Alice had asked where it was. I wanted to write about finally having my son back, but I couldn't.

It would have to wait until next year.

I tried to act normal around Edward, but it was so hard. I wanted to reach out and touch him. I wanted to hug him. Every time I walked away from Edward, I was saddened and wanted to sob. I tried to stay strong because I knew he'd be back in our lives soon enough.

I had to have patience.

Emmett knew there was something going on the night Carlisle and I went to get Edward. We had to explain to not only Emmett and Alice, but Jasper and Rose who were like our own children, about what happened all those years ago. Emmett was upset and confused as to why we had kept silent about his sibling. Alice was shocked, staring down at the table with her mouth slightly agape. Emmett insisted on going to the police station with us, and Alice quickly joined in also. From the look on Emmett's face I knew he was angry with us, and I couldn't blame him. Maybe we should have told Emmett and Alice about their brother, but how did you go about explaining a kidnapped sibling? They never got to meet him, and Emmett was too young to remember seeing me pregnant. Why put them through the heartache too?

When Charlie brought Edward out to us, he looked so sad and tired. I wanted to run to him and wrap my arms around him, but Emmett had berated me for simply smiling too much only minutes earlier. When he saw us, he was confused. Alice ran to him like I wanted to and hugged him tightly.

It was hard for me to contain my joy and happiness. When we reached the house, Alice let go of Edward and I immediately latched onto him. I was touching my son! Oh, how I wanted to jump up and down like a giddy school girl. Instead, I simply led him into the house and then upstairs to his room where I made a dreadful mistake. He was facing his bed when I called his name and he turned toward me. "I hope, in time, that you'll be able to call me 'Mom'." The words spilled out of my lips before I could stop them.

His eyes were bloodshot and sad. "Maybe in time, Esme."

It was too soon. I should have had Carlisle escort Edward to his room. Unable to take back my words and now unsure of what to say, I quietly left his room. I should have learned my lesson that night, but I continued to misstep around Edward.

Seventeen years of painful separation from my son had finally come from an end. Or so I had thought. Edward had not been as accepting of me as I had hoped. I wanted to be a mother to him. I was so excited to have in back in our lives. The harder I tried, the more he seemed to back away.

It didn't help that Edward talked to Carlisle. Oh, how I wished that Edward would've come to me to talk. I wanted to get to know him more. Carlisle would fill me in on their conversations, and for that, I was grateful. I was learning about my son secondhand, though. It wasn't good enough.

It wasn't until the night that I removed Edward's things from his room that I knew I had gone too far. When I went to put his clothes in his room, I spotted the picture frame face down on his night stand. Thinking it was a picture with Emmett or Alice, I was shocked to see Peter and Liz Masen's faces staring back at me as they smiled along side Edward. I was so angry that I dug through all of his belongings and invaded his privacy. I took his things that I knew he must associate with his former life and threw them into a garbage bag. But when I entered the garage, I didn't have the heart to actually throw the items out.

I should have put them back. I should have confessed to what I found. I should have confessed to what I wanted to do.

But I didn't.

I couldn't bring myself to go and speak to him. Instead, Edward found out on his own accord that some of his things were missing. And because I had left clothes in his room, he knew exactly who had taken them. I heard the heavy and rushed footsteps on the stairs and knew it had to be him. He screamed at me like a madman. I couldn't say that I didn't deserve it. What I did was stupid and selfish. When it appeared that Edward was going to try to hit me, Carlisle and Emmett intervened, but Edward struggled free and ran upstairs.

Upset over my own actions, I holed myself up in our bedroom for the rest of the night. It wasn't until the next morning that we learned Edward had run away when Emmett found Edward's note. It wasn't enough that I had gone through his things, but I had pushed him away in the process.

I finally had my son back, but I was overeager and ruined everything. Not knowing where he was or if he was safe, my heart ached for his safe return. Fearful that I'd push him further away—if that was even possible--I didn't even dare to try to call him myself. Everyone else in the house called and texted him but received no answer. Finally, Edward sent a simple text message to Carlisle that read "I'm safe" and that was all. Those two words meant so much.

Emmett received a call from Edward, and I watched and waited to hear once again second hand information from him. Emmett hung up, happy with a smile on his face, and proclaimed that Edward was coming home. I was relieved and overjoyed at knowing Edward was safe and on his way home. However, I was also more nervous at the thought of having to speak to him again. I surely couldn't be the first one he saw—he'd run back out of the house and to God knows where.

I stayed in the back room and let everyone else greet him. Sick to my stomach and about to break out in tears, I decided to go upstairs to the bedroom, but Edward caught sight of me and I stopped at the foot of the stairs. Somehow I managed to choke out the word "Hi," but it was barely audible. I was surprised when he rushed toward me, Carlisle hot on his heels, and embraced me in a hug. "I'm sorry," he said, and I wrapped my arms around him. My head rested against his chest, and I cried freely. "I'm sorry, too," I said, apologizing through my tears. The rest of the family came over too and we stood in one big circle, our arms wrapped around each other until Edward made a silly comment about not being able to breathe.

Everyone left us alone so we could sit down and talk. I explained how angry and jealous I was when I found the photograph. Edward told me that he hadn't looked at the picture since he had gotten here and had felt like he was betraying me and Carlisle for even having it. We apologized to one another. He was honest with me when he said he didn't know how much of himself he could give to me.

I promised to give Edward more space and admitted to being jealous of the closeness he shared with everyone else. Edward said that he and Liz Masen were close, and the relationship he did have with Peter and Liz was good. He promised to try his best to not shut me out of his life. I know I shouldn't have expected him to be able to turn his feelings off like a light switch. It was unreasonable. I knew he was confused and conflicted about his emotions and I had to deal with them as much as he did.

Edward conceded that he still loved Liz and probably always would. _That hurt._ It felt like there was a knife in my heart when he spoke those words. I fought back tears as he continued. Edward brought up the point that Liz had nothing to do with what happened and thought of him as her own. While I missed out on raising Edward for the first seventeen years of his life, she blocked out losing a son and raised someone else's in his place, never knowing he wasn't her own flesh and blood. In essence, she had now lost two sons.

I couldn't help but tell Edward that they had done a wonderful job raising him. He was a caring and intelligent young man who could've decided to turn on his kidnappers, no matter the reasoning behind his abduction.

The others had eavesdropped on us—again—and then came downstairs to join us in the living room. And then for the second time, Edward referred to me as his mother while joking with Jasper.

"I'm an articulate, caring, intelligent young man with a good head on my shoulders." He stuck his tongue out at Jasper. "My mommy even says so."

Yes, I _was_ his mommy. I had never heard him say those words like Emmett and Alice had. I was his mother. I was the woman that gave birth to him. He could at least acknowledge that. The tears I wanted to shed were happy tears, but I held back and leaned into my husband, laughing with the others over Edward's use of words.

When I mentioned that Emmett or Carlisle go with Edward for a haircut, he surprised me by suggesting we spend some time together sometime soon by doing "lunch and a haircut." I readily agreed as long as Edward was up for it. Emmett and I had always gone for "lunch and a haircut" until he decided he was old enough to go on his own. I missed those moments with Emmett. Those few hours with just my son. I was glad to have the chance to have the same experience with Edward.

He helped me in the kitchen that night with preparations for Christmas. We also had the chance to talk more. Before he went upstairs to bed, he hugged me again. I would cherish those hugs. I knew there was a chance that they'd come far and few between.

I wanted to be his mother, but above all else, I wanted to be in his life. If I had to settle for friendship, I would. We make sacrifices for our children. We do things we don't want to do. That's what mothers do. If being friends with Edward is what would make him happy and make him the most comfortable, then I would be simply friends with him. I would plaster a smile on my face and agree to almost anything.


	5. He Said Yes

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Twilight. Not sure if I'd want to at this point.

Hugs and kisses to Megsly for filling in for me as a beta on this chapter.

**A/N:** Just a short little thing, but it made several get teary eyed. Keep some tissues handy! :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: HE SAID YES**

Legacy-verse: Fits in with Chapter 37: 20 Questions

**Esme POV**  
Location: Various – Esme's thoughts at the end of the day that she and Edward spent together.

With my back to the door, I was so afraid to ask him the question that had been on my mind since he brought up the game. I didn't know what Edward thought of me. Not really. I imagined he thought I was a nag or perhaps pushy and overbearing. I didn't mean to come across in such a manner; it was my over eagerness. It was hard to contain, but I thought I had been doing better after our agreement.

The day had started out so well. We went to the salon so Edward could get a haircut. I took him to Sully's because I knew Emmett liked it there and I thought it be more suitable for Edward. In the car, he confessed that he'd found a camera from the night of the Snow Ball dance and wanted the pictures. I didn't necessarily like that fact, but since he didn't want to commit a criminal act, I tried to go with the flow. I lied and told him I would be fine if he hung a picture a picture with Peter and Liz in his room. He surprised me when he initiated contact, covering my hand with his, and insisted he would do no such thing. He was thinking of me and his decision touched me deeply. Edward ran into Chinook to pick up his pictures while I waited in the car. Normally I wouldn't have minded running in with him, but I needed the time to regain my composure.

Taking the high road, I asked to look at his pictures. Clutching the envelope that contained the negatives, Edward seemed nervous as I flipped through them. When I saw the picture of my son with Peter and Liz Masen my heart stopped.

He was smiling. He was happy.

It was because of them.

_Not me_.

Not because I didn't want to, but because I couldn't. I wasn't there.

Maybe I could make him smile and happy in the future. Oddly enough, somehow, that picture gave me hope.

We went to Port Angeles and found Edward a desk and chair for his room. On the ride back he suggested we play a game of Twenty Questions. I thought it was a brilliant way to get to know Edward better.

Edward went first, posing some interesting questions. He asked me if I would've wanted more children. Of course I would've wanted more. I would've loved to have a houseful, but back then I was paranoid that someone was going to steal two more of my children. I knew I would not have been able to handle the stress of having more. Camilla took that from me. Sensing that I was upset, Edward stopped his line of questioning with eleven remaining.

Edward's answer to his favorite subjects in school reminded me of Carlisle. He was so much like his father. I wondered what Edward would have been like if he had Carlisle's influence in his life from the beginning.

We had gotten back to the house and just before we stepped inside, I made my idiotic move. Since things had been getting better between us, I wanted to ask him if he ever thought he could love me. I wanted a glimmer of hope. Just an inkling that I hadn't gone too far and pushed him away. He knew I wanted to ask him something, but was having a hard time forming the words. Instead, he took the opportunity to pose another question to me.

"Did you _really_ miss me?"

Almost immediately I couldn't talk. The words were suffocated in my throat. I was his mother, of course I loved and missed him. I tried to smile but knew it wasn't working. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes as I opened my mouth to speak. "I did," my voice cracked. "I missed you _every_ day."

Wiping away a tear that had spilled down my cheek, Edward stared at me. "What is it, Esme?"

"Do you think you'll ever learn to love me?"

As soon as the last word came out of my mouth I regretted it. I shouldn't have asked that question. It was too soon. I contemplated apologizing or just turning around, opening the door, and running inside the house. Maybe both.

Expecting him to turn around and run out of the house via the garage at any moment, Edward surprised me when he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around my waist. Because of our past problems, I was afraid to embrace him. My hands rested on his arms, but I didn't hug him. He held me firmly and spoke. "Go ahead," he encouraged me.

I relaxed against him, wrapping my arms around his back and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Yes," he said.

I exhaled as I realized he had answered my question.

I hadn't screwed up as badly as I thought. It would surely take some time, but my son would love me.

A few weeks ago I had gotten my son back. I knew things had been rough on him and we had our problems. I was willing to sacrifice being his mother for having him in my life. He was willing to accept me as a friend. Knowing that Edward thought he could learn to love me changed everything. I would have to hide my joy, but his words gave me hope. Hope for a future with my son besides a friendship.

Hope that one day, I could truly be his mother and he'd truly be my son.


	6. Because He Loves Me

**Disclaimer:** I'm not SMeyer. Still.

**A/N:** Yeah, I know I said that I wanted to write an Outtake for Chapter 40 and this isn't what I mentioned. I still want to do the other one and technically it should be Chapter 6 time line wise, but oh well. These are extras and outtakes and don't necessarily have to be in order, right? (Just nod your head yes.)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Because He Loves Me**

Legacy-verse: Fits in with Chapter 40: I Love You

**Bella POV**

Location: Edward's room and shower. Bella's thoughts as she works up the nerve to let Edward see her naked for the first time.

I sat down on Edward's bed and grabbed the remote from his dresser. "I was inwardly cringing at the thought of lying next to you like you are right now. You stink."

"Nice." He went over to his dressed and pulled out a clean pair of boxers. It seemed like a pair of boxers were his favorite thing to wear to bed. Not that I minded. Edward wasn't built like Emmett or Jasper, but there was something about lying in his bare, self-described scrawny arms at night that I loved. "Two women in my life have told me within the last five minutes that I stink."

"You do." I clicked on the television and tried not to giggle. "To high heaven."

He laughed and raised one of his middle fingers at me. I started laughing at him and showed him both of mine.

"Love you," he said and I smiled at him. Edward entered the bathroom so quickly I had no time to respond to his declaration.

Ignoring the television, I thought back to my conversation with Esme. After I had told her what Renee had said during our visit, Esme had tried to reassure me that it was in my best interests not to see her any time soon. As much as I hated it, I had to ignore my biological mother because I honestly couldn't take the visits from her. "Unfortunately there are women in this world who are mothers that shouldn't be, although in your case, I'm so very glad that you were created. Renee doesn't know how to be a mother and never did. That's why there are people like Charlie to take over when someone else can't. I'm sure he never imagined being a single father, but he's done a wonderful job with you," she told me as she held my hand and I dried my tears. "You are a beautiful young girl, Bella."

Although Charlie had a hard time talking to me about certain subjects, I always had Esme nearby and on standby for "the female talks" as he called them. I was eternally grateful for having Esme, because as much as Renee was not capable of being a mother to me, Charlie was equally not as capable of talking about my period or equally embarrassing-to-men subjects. Esme said most men weren't good at those conversations.

"_Bella, what is this? Sometimes it seems as if you forget that you're a girl." Renee tugged on the sleeve of my shirt. _

It seemed like her specialty was picking on every little thing I wore. If I had worn a short sleeve top, she would have complained that it made my arms look too big.

"_You should dress a little more feminine. Catch yourself a nice man."_

What I wore suited me just fine! Did she expect me to wear a bikini around Forks in the middle of winter or something? Not that I would ever wear a bikini because if I ever dared to, she'd pinch at the excess skin at my stomach and make some stupid remark.

"_You're old enough to start dressing a little sexy."_

I felt Phil's eyes on me every single minute I was in the living room. I thought he was going to bore a hole right through me. He thought he was trying to be helpful, but I saw right through his little charade.

"_Oh, well then, Edward, you should really keep an eye on what Bella is eating. She's looking a little round in the stomach."_

That was the straw that broke the camel's back and made me sick to my stomach. I couldn't believe she had just said that to me. I wasn't looking a little round in the stomach. Was I? Oh God, she was doing it again! She always made me doubt myself.

"_I like Bella just the way she is. There's nothing wrong with her." _

He had told me that before. Sometimes it felt weird when he looked at me, but Edward always paid me compliments. He's never once told me that I should lose weight. It took me a while to realize that Edward's gazes unnerved me because I wasn't used to someone looking at me like he did—with appreciation and love in his eyes. He frequently paid me compliments or told me that I was beautiful—things I wasn't used to hearing.

"_I love you, Bella."_

His confession surprised me. I never imagined him telling me he loved me downstairs in our basement, but I was happy to finally hear the words from him.

"_I love you just the way you are."_

He did, didn't he? Edward didn't care that I wasn't skinny. He didn't seem to care that I wasn't as beautiful as the models that graced magazines. Somewhere in his mind, I was all those things to him.

_He wanted me._

I placed the remote back on his nightstand and stood up. Walking over to the bathroom door, I put my ear to it and heard the shower running. With a deep breath, I started to strip and remove my clothes. I put them in a pile near my overnight bag and stood outside the bathroom door.

"_I want to see everything. I want to see everything very badly."_

I took another deep breathe to try to calm myself. No, this wasn't right. I couldn't do this. I was stupid for thinking I could go through with it. I wiped a tear away from my cheek.

"_Why do you want to see me naked so badly?"_

"_Because you're my girlfriend and I think you're beautiful and it's in every guy's horny DNA to want to see their girlfriends naked." _

I could do this. Hell, I had to do this. Edward liked the way I looked and wanted to see me naked. He loved me, Edward loved me.

My hand made contact with the knob, and I slowly opened the door. I closed it quietly so that he wouldn't hear me, and I made my way over to the shower. Hearing him in the shower, I knew he was in the front of it.

_You can do this._

I pulled back the shower curtain and saw Edward facing the shower head with his hands on the tiles in front of him, letting the water run over him. Edward was one of those guys who still hadn't fully grown into his body. He was tall and skinny, kind of lanky really, though he had gained some weight since being with his family. Edward wasn't perfect, but neither was I so I didn't care. I hadn't seen too many of them, but I thought naked guys looked funny anyway.

Silently I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his waist. I edged closer, placing myself up against his back. His hands flew from the wall to my own. "Bella?"

"Mmm." I wasn't sure what to say to him. If he had said someone else's name I would've decked him one. "You're not dreaming."

My arms were wrapped around him tightly with my faced pressed sideways against his back. I had to let go of my fears that he'd laugh at me because I didn't know if I could take that. I relaxed my grip around his waist, and Edward moved in my arms to face me. I took a step back and felt his eyes on me.

"Wow." The way he scanned my body made me uncomfortable. Not because he was looking at me like Phil, but rather I saw the love he had for me in his eyes. Suddenly embarrassed at what I was doing, I tried to cover myself with my arms. "No, don't."

He stepped forward, embraced me, and brought me into the spray of warm water. "You're so brave." Edward leaned down and kissed me, his hands roaming my back. I loved the way he touched me. "You are so beautiful to me."

I couldn't help but smile at his words. I somehow needed to have them permanently engraved in my head. Maybe a tattoo somewhere I could see it every day like on the inside of my arm or on the inside of my eyelids. Edward thought I was beautiful, and when he looked at me like that and spoke with such conviction, I believed him. I cupped his cheek in one of my palms and spoke the words that he didn't let me say before he shut the bathroom door. "I love you, too."

I bared myself to Edward, and he didn't laugh. It had been so silly of me to be so afraid. I loved and trusted Edward. I wanted my confidence to grow when it came to us being together. I wanted to be comfortable enough to take a shower with him or walk around naked and not feel ashamed of myself. Sooner or later I knew I'd be able to do all those things without second guessing myself.

Because he loves me.


	7. He Loves Her

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

**A/N:** Finally! I know this took forever, right? I the few of you that read these outtakes enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 7: He Loves Her**

Legacy-verse: Fits in with Chapter 40: I Love You

**Charlie POV**

Location: The Swan house during Renee and Phil's visit with Bella.

I didn't like the scene before me one bit. Phil was leering at Bella and Renee was being her usual tactless self. She couldn't even see from the look on Bella's face how much she was hurting her own daughter. Renee never understood how badly her words affected Bella.

Most of the time I found Edward to be completely useless. I knew he treated Bella well and she was… infatuated with the boy. I never understood why. He had a smart mouth. Although I had to admit that at times the pain in the ass made me laugh.

Edward still made my head hurt though. I loved to make him think that I didn't like him. I figured it kept him on his toes.

The phone rang and I dreaded having to leave the room. I glanced at Edward and he nodded at me. He knew that I expected him to watch things while I was gone. Knowing that Edward had learned about Bella's past with Phil, he seemed to be wary of the creep, which I was very thankful for. I didn't like the way Phil had been staring at Bella lately and from the glares Edward had been giving Phil, he didn't like it very much either. The scrawny kid looked like he was ready to pound Phil into the ground.

Honestly, I would have watched with pride swelling in my chest if Edward had went after Phil. I would have gladly turned my head in the other direction and hoped Edward got in some good shots against the creep. Unless he needed help, I would have stood off in the shadows, watching until he needed help.

I went to answer the phone, dreading leaving Bella alone for any length of time. When I answered, it was the station and I wanted to hang up. It seemed as if I was never completely off duty. If they called, I had to answer. I filled the Sergeant in on the information he needed as quickly as possible, but it seemed to take forever.

I stood at the edge of the kitchen and tried to eavesdrop on the conversation in the living room while the Sergeant on the other end of the line yapped on about something.

"_Oh, well then, Edward, you should really keep an eye on what Bella is eating." Renee sighed. "She's looking a little round in the stomach."_

No, she didn't just go there with Bella. Her self-esteem was already so fragile. "George, George…" I tried to get the attention of the officer on the other end of the line. "George!" He wasn't answering and I needed to be sure that we were finished before we hung up.

"_I like Bella just the way she is," Edward said. "There's nothing wrong with her." _

Score two points for Edward for standing up for Bella. George had chosen that time to come back to the phone.

"Okay, Chief, one more question," he said from the other end of the phone line. "Sorry to bother you at home on your day off."

I was half paying attention to George as I tried to overhear the conversation from the living room. When George decided to remember why he had called me in the first place. I was still only half listening, waiting for the inevitable to happen in the other room. I heard a movement and then footsteps heading away from the living room. I tried to inconspicuously look out to see what was going on and caught sight of the basement door closing behind Bella.

"George, I don't have the time for this." I growled into the phone. "My daughter needs me."

"Just one second, Chief."

One second, my ass. I strained to overhear any ongoing conversation from the other room.

"_Excuse me." There was a moment of silence before Edward spoke again. "You don't deserve her."_

I watched as Edward left the living room, a look of sheer determination on his face. He followed Bella down into the basement. I stood there waiting to see if Renee or Phil would trail behind them, but neither of them moved out of the living room. I couldn't believe Renee was that dense toward her own flesh and blood's feelings.

George was blabbering over something on the phone which made no sense to me. "Oh, hold on, Chief. I have to go and get that other file."

I put the phone down on the counter and went to the basement door. Cracking it slightly, I listened for Bella and Edward's voices.

"_Why don't you go back home? You don't need to see this." _Bella sniffed, and I knew she had been crying.

"_Oh, no, Love. I'm not going anywhere right now."_

Even though Edward's nickname for Bella grated on my last nerve, I had to give him two more points for insisting on not leaving her. Being alone was the last thing she needed at a time like this.

"_Why not? Spare yourself from her stupidity."_

"_I'm not leaving because I love you and I want to help you like you've helped me."_

My gut clenched. He stood up for her. He followed her down to the basement. He. Loves. Her.

Oh, God, _he loves her_. I felt like I was going to throw up.

In the distance I heard George's voice coming from the phone. "Chief? Chief?" I went back into the kitchen and picked up the receiver.

"George, I have something important I have to deal with here," I explained. "I'll call you back. In the meantime, figure out what it is you want to talk to me about."

Hanging up the phone, I made my way up to Bella's room. I picked up her bag, unzipped it, and opened her top drawer. Wincing, I grabbed some undergarments and threw them inside. I was uncomfortable touching her things and had no idea if I had gotten the right items. I decided that if she needed something while at the Cullens, Esme could get it for her. I wasn't going to go through her dresser any more. Hurrying down the steps, I held her bag in one hand and grabbed their jackets off the hooks in the hallway. I paused for a moment before opening the basement door, sure that I was doing the right thing. As I made my way down the steps, I viewed Bella and Edward watching me as I descended the stairs. I noted that their hands were clasped together as they stood next to one another.

I asked Edward if he had his keys and he dug them out of his pocket to show me. Handing them their jackets and I explained that I had thrown some more items into Bella's bag as I handed it to her.

Not knowing how to express the sadness over the situation Bella had to go through, I rambled on longer than I needed to. I was starting to sound like Edward. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that."

Turning, I started walking to the back of the basement with them following behind. I walked up the back stairs and after a bit of work, opened the doors to the outside.

"Edward, I want you to get her out of here. Take her back to your place for now, okay?" I spoke firmly.

He picked up her bag. "She'll be safe there."

"I know," I said. "I'll be over later to check in on you and visit with Frank and Irene, okay?"

Bella hugged me and I regretted every moment of having to put Bella through Renee's visit. "Go on and get out of here." I released her. "I've got some trash to take out."

I waited a moment and then rounded the corner of the house. Edward had opened the door to his car and was putting her bag in the back seat. Bella stood there next to him and then turned in my direction. I wasn't sure if it was me that she was staring at or the house in general, waiting to see if Renee and Phil would come running out the front door after her. Edward cupped her face in his hands and turned her gaze away toward him.

Part of me wondered what he was saying to her. I prayed that smart mouth of his was coming up with something good, he could convince her not to listen to her mother because he loved her.

_He loved her._

I was never the most important thing in her world, but I had been a big part of it. Through the years, she always had the Cullens. I would've never been able to raise her on my own otherwise. There was a knot in my stomach. My little girl was growing up. I was no longer the most important man in her life. Was that why I resisted liking Edward? Was he taking my little girl away from me, and in the process positioning himself in her life and taking over my role as her protector? In a few years, would she even need me?

_He loved her._

I was being selfish. This is what was supposed to happen… life evolved… things changed. But I didn't like too much change and this ordeal was hard for me.

_Christ Charlie. Buck up._ I had to go find my balls since it had seemed as if they'd fallen off somewhere. This situation wasn't about me. It was about Bella.

I was so proud of her. Whatever her mother had said to her, she knew she didn't have to sit there and take it. I hoped that I had gotten her out of there soon enough before any more harm could be done to her fragile self-esteem.

Walking back through the basement, I wondered if Bella loved Edward. I assumed so. Had she told him? As much as Edward could get on my nerves, he actually wasn't a bad kid. He had a smart mouth which made my head hurt. I mentioned that earlier, but it beared repeating.

Bella wanted him in her life. She saw something in him that I didn't. He was important to her… for some damn reason that I couldn't figure out. And now, I knew he loved her. Edward took care of her today, getting her away from the house when she needed to flee. Whatever it was he did, he seemed to make her happy.

_He loved her_.

Though I hadn't heard her say the words, she probably loved him too. I hoped he'd be wise and not hurt Bella because then I'd have to break one of Edward's legs. Or maybe pop him in the jaw. Nah, as tempting as that'd be, I wouldn't be able to touch the kid. Not because of the fact that I'd end up in jail, but because something told me that Bella felt deeply for him and if I hurt him I'd also hurt her. I'd have to play nice. Unfortunately. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. She saw something in Edward. Maybe one day, I'd see it too.

You know, before I died. That would certainly help this entire situation.

I flicked off the lights in the basement and headed up the steps. When I reached the top set, I banged my head on the door. Nope, the memory of Edward's words to Bella was still there.

_He loved her._

Once again my stomach felt queasy. I could handle viewing a dead body, but I was ready to hurl from overhearing my daughter's boyfriend confess his love for her.

_He loved her._

Bella wasn't going to need me anymore. She was all grown up and she loved another man. I remembered the look on his face when Phil was leering at her. I needed to stop worrying. Edward would be there for her. He'd take care of her, of that I was sure.

_Because he loved her._

I opened the door and headed to the living room. Renee and Phil were sitting on the couch, talking in hushed whispers. They raised their heads and stared at me when I walked in the doorway.

I had some trash to take out.


End file.
